


Lord of the World

by lynol



Series: Lord of the World [1]
Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: A sadist player is extremely fond of Pate. In one of his play through he decides to bring Pate to the outside of Creighton’s cell and force Creighton to see all his monstrous acts.





	Lord of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that this fic includes multiple type of violence and is super angst, make sure you're fine with it before you read it. 
> 
> This one didn't get beta so it might has plenty grammar errors please just ignore them and enjoy the show!

The bearer of the curse comes to the forest of the fallen giants, expecting to see Pate seating right where he should be. Since the bearer started this hunting game, he has noticed that sometimes Pate remembers him from the previous round, yet sometimes he doesn’t. However it seems he can always recognize the bearer in the latest rounds, but only acts like he doesn’t remember anything. Maybe he thinks this would lower the bear’s interest to beat him up once again. Huh, so naive.

Unlike things usually went, this time Pate instantly runs away while spotting him coming-- he even runs into his own trap. The gate drops down and separates them two, and Pate stands right behind it, staring at the bearer like a frightened buck. 

“You think this could stop me?” The bearer sneers and breaks the gate too easy like it was just some sort of curtains. “I like how you still trying to stop me. You’ll pay for it certainly.”

Pate takes to his heels but gets hit by the bearer’s weapon from behind. He fells over and the bearer steps one foot on his back, turns him over and grabs him at the neckline. 

He takes the glove off from Pate’s left hand, and pull off the ring. “You know, I should just cut your ring finger off, so you don’t wear these stupid rings from other men again.”

Pate bites his hand hard while he’s focusing on the ring and his own speech.

“Ugh!” The bearer gives an ugly howl and let go of his hand. Pate flees away from below him. “Now you’re going to pay more for this!” He shouts in rage and takes out one of his bow, aiming at his fleeing prey. 

Then the arrow flies. 

*

Creighton is sitting in his miserable cell, daydreaming about getting outside and hunting Pate down successfully as he always does while the man shows up.

“Look what I brought you, Creighton!” An unfamiliar voice calls.

Creighton raises his head and sees a weird knight standing in front of the cell. He doesn’t recognize this fellow, at least he cannot recall.

The stranger drops something on the ground, making a heavy noise.

“It’s Pate!” The bearer says in a cheer tone, “you want him dead aren’t you?”

“How do you know?” Asks Creighton, confused. He walks toward the door, trying to see things clear.

“You told me too many times. Well, of course you don’t remember. It was from another round.” The man shrugs his shoulders. “You are quite dim I have to say. Pate has been aware of my existence since about... four or five rounds before? Ha, lost count.”

Creighton isn’t paying any attention on what he’s talking about; he looks at Pate instead.Pate is severely injured; all his armors and helmet are removed, and the clothes are tattered. It looks like the man has beaten him to a point that he can not fight back, but not too much for making sure he would survive the road here.

“Now, now,” the bearer drags one of Pate’s arms and pulls him a little bit up. “Let’s do something you are certainly going to enjoy.”

Then he drags Pate at the hair, and punches him in the cheek. Pate bends on his knees after the man let him go, moaning in a low voice which is hardly be heard.

The bearer laughs gleefully while he goes on and kicks Pate at the side. He’s definitely enjoying this, like a tyrannical child finding his joy in trampling little creatures.

Creighton feels angry and annoyed seeing this. “He can no longer fight you back. Why don’t you just kill him already!”

“You don’t like it? I thought you hated him.” The bearer says but he doesn’t seem surprised or disappointed, not at all. 

“If you’re not going to kill him then leave him alone.” Creighton replies with rage hidden deep in his voice.

Yes of course, Pate betrayed Creighton, deceived him, and locked him to rot in this place; he surely wants his revenge, but not like this. Hmm… then what kind of revenge does he actually want? 

“Ahh. You love him.” The bearer comments happily.

“This is too much!” Creighton refutes immediately. This is ridiculous! No matter what the man says, he intends only to mock. This can’t be true.

The bearer gives a few laughs then he starts to drag Pate again. It looks like he has decided that it’s time for the abdomen as well. Pate throws something limpid up; it seems that he’s stomach is already empty.

“Seriously, Pate, you need to behave yourself. How many times have you messed yourself like this today, huh? Two? Three?” The man grabs him at the chin, “You keep behaving like this, I’ll have to punish you more.”

“Pate!” Creighton holds the railings and yells. He’s certain that Pate has moved his eyes toward him, “You fucking run away from him!”

Pate simply smiles. Why is he not listening? Why doesn’t this cursed coward just get up on his feet and escape from everything like he always does? He’s not even trying!

“You’re so naive, Creighton. Like you always be.” The bearer takes off the boot of Pate’s right foot, slowly, and showing him what hides inside. The ankle is badly sprained, covered with purple, red and black. “Ahh, you should see another one as well.” then he takes another boot off. There is an broken arrow running through. “See? He can’t stand up with this. He needs to rest. On, the, ground.”

“...You monster.”

“I thought you were a serial killer yourself, Creighton.”

Well, but he never enjoy playing with his victims while they’re still alive. “I’m not one of your kinds.”

“Trying to play good now, huh? Anyway, here comes the best part. Watch.”

Creighton desperately watches him taking Pate’s and his own pants off. No. Please. May not be what he thinks this man is up to. But yet it is, truly and cruelly.

Pate screams while the bearer gets inside, and that’s when Creighton realize why he remains silent all along. His voice is already cracked by all the howling and screeching before they show up here.

“Stop... stop it... you bastard! Stop it!” Creighton is holding the railings too strong. The door squeaks.

“Hush. He’s enjoying it.” The bearer holds Pate up a bit, so Creighton could see. 

He can now see everything, too clear, too filthy. “No... this is wrong.”

“Pity. Thought you would like it.”

It’s obviously that Pate doesn’t enjoy this at all by his expression, but yes, he has physical reactions, and the worse is, so does Creighton.

“Hmm, he’s saying something.” The bearer gets his ear closer to Pate to hear what he has to say. “Ah, he said ‘don’t look.’”

Creighton lowers his head, so he doesn’t have to see this scene of hell. And he hates the tightening in his groin.

“Oh don’t take your eyes off. You want to leave him alone here? Fine, never thought I would win this easy.”

“You have wan nothing.” Creighton snarls.

“Really? Then who’s fucking your former partner now?” Says the man. He now takes a bite on Pate’s left ear.

In a sudden Creighton madly hit the railings with his helmet, breaking out loud noises. “I will KILL YOU! _I WILL!_ ”

“Why?” The bearer calmly asks.

Now it seems that the door is going to be wrecked by Creighton’s bare hands in any time, but it remains still. “ _He’s MINE! MY prey! Keep your hands outta him!_ ” 

The man cracks out loud. “Exactly what I suspected! But you can do nothing here, poor thing.”

Then he laughs again, but soon distracted by something else. He catches Pate in the act of attempting to pull out his dagger.

“I see you still haven’t learned your lesson.”he slowly puts the dagger back, holding Pate’s hand in his and speak in a dangerously tender tone.

Pate gives a horrible shriek when the man breaks his knuckles.

“Now he’s saying something again. You want to know?” The man laughs sadistically. “He said ‘please, no more.’” 

Now Creighton is shaking in pure rage. “I’ll kill you... I’ll kill you bastard...” all he can do is mumbling the same words again and again, trying not to fall apart.

The man finishes his work after a few times, then he stands up and puts his pants back on.

“Now, here’s the key.” He wobbled the key in his hand, and drops it on Pate. “Ask him to unlock the door, will you?” Then he leaves.

*

Creighton collapses on the ground, still holding the railings. His hands hurt.

They both remain silence for long, before Pate finally redeems some energy and speaks to him. “You don’t... remember him from the previous round?” His voice is awfully hoarse.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“He did this to me before. Although he has... never done this in you face.” Pate has to rest for seconds to retrieve his voice. “He started to do it here on the previous round, but the last time…” he sighs, “He killed you first.” Pate doesn’t want to tell Creighton about how the man ravished him while Creighton’s lifeless eyes were staring at the monstrous thing happened right in front of them. In fact he doesn’t want to think about it at all.

Creighton is so puzzled. What is this all about? Are they tracked in an endless nightmare for eternal punishment? For all the crimes they had made?

“Just give me the key and I’ll take you to heal!”

“There’s no use of it, Creighton. He will always find us. He’s the king of this world.”

“I don’t care who he is. I’m gonna kill him anyway.”

“Hmm. He will always come back. Well, at least he’s not that into you like this.”

This isn’t funny.

“Right… I have to tell you… that… I’m sorry…” Pate breathes for a couple times more, then he goes completely silent.

Creighton is left rotten in the cell through the whole round.

And then a new round begins.

*

In this round the bearer comes to Creighton in an early state. He opens the door and goes straight toward Creighton.

“I suppose you remember what happened in my last play through.” Says the man.

Creighton instantly hops up and wields his axe o the bearer.

The bearer gets hit but he backs off real quick and heals. “Oh, nice try.” He praises. “Unfortunately, no one can eliminate me in this world.” Then he put his dagger into Creighton’s chest, sees him falling over on his pitiful fate, and leaves him behind without a glance back.

The man decides that he kills Creighton before he goes back and talks to Pate for the first time in this round.

“Hello there. Traveling around all alone in this treacherous time?” Pate acts as if this is the first time he sees the bearer.

But the bearer is experienced enough to tell his lies. “You know who I am. You remember me.”

“...” Pate hesitates whether he should keep pretending. 

“Right? Answer me.” The man says in an oppressive tone.

Pate catches sight of the man clenching his fist. “...Yes.” He decides he doesn’t want to get punched this soon.

“Good. So you already know what is going to happen here.”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you resist it this time? Don’t tell me you are already enjoying it. That would ruins all the fun parts.”

Pate only thinks for a little while before he speaks. “What’s the point of resisting, when everything is going to turn out the same, and making all the effort worthless?”

The man sneers. “...You’re indeed smart. That’s one of the reason why I’m so fond of you. You’ve learned this fact really quick.”

Pate decides to keep silent and wait to see what he’s going to say more.

“I’ve ruled your little boyfriend out first this time, so don’t worry about him seeing us playing around.” He bends over to speak right beside Pate’s ear. “And don’t ever try to seek for his help again.”

It refers to two rounds ago, while Pate is trying to get Creighton out of the cell for assistance, but it ended up Creighton being killed and the man punished him right in front of Creighton’s corpse.

“Who am I?” Then he returns to straight standing, and looks at his favorite exclusive domain from up high. “Answer it.”

“You are the host of this game. Lord of the world.” Pate says without any emotion in his voice.

“And what am I to you?”

“...”

“Answer me.”

Pate knows exactly what to say to avoid further abuse, but it’s a knot in his heart that he refuses to say so. He is a dominance himself, never enjoy being mistreated, and oh his pride and dignity are so invulnerable that he would rather not submit to anyone else. Yes he can pretend to be kind and caring and put on smiles, but no, never obey.

The bearer has seen through his thought, and he puts a hand around Pate’s throat. “I said, answer the question.”

“...er.” Pate has difficulty to pronounce while the grip is tightening around his throat.

“Louder.”

“My master. ...Sir.”

“Very good.” The man lets go of him.

That’s when Creighton’s voice cuts in: “And you’re an asshole to me!”

An axe has cut through the body of the bearer. There are multiple expressions on the bearer’s face: surprised and confused mainly.

“End him, Pate!” Creighton shouts out.

Pate immediately takes the spear and sticks it into the man’s throat.

The man grunts and puts his hand on his sword, but Creighton gives him a charged attack first and sends him right back to where he came from.

They are both panting out of tension.

“Any estus left?” Creighton asks after he has catched his breathes again. It’s a miracle that he survives the long road here with only one drop of health left.

Pate gives him all the estus; Creighton takes the mask off and drinks the whole bottle up.

When he pulls the bottle down Pate instantly grabs his neck and kisses him on the lip.

“Whoa, what was that for?” Creighton asks after they have finally separated, “Hmm… never mind. Can you do it again?”

Pate gives him a look. “He will be back anytime.”

“Let’s just hide away from him.”

“There are some glitches in this world which lead to places out of the maps. But he might still find out where we go.”

“It’s now or never. I'm not going to let him maltreat us until he switches to another game.”

Pate puts one hand on his cheek. “You can be smart sometimes.”

Creighton immediately wipes off his hand. “I AM always!”

And so they hit on the road, and hope for the best.


End file.
